


Strong in the Real Way

by HkHk



Series: Skyguy and Snips [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Anakin Skywalker needed his apprentice as much as she needed him. </p><p>Or</p><p>Ahsoka stays and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It starts with...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SainaTsukino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SainaTsukino/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Image a Ahsoka stays with the Jedi AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/164288) by sainatsukino. 



It begain with a single choice.

Ahsoka did not run all the way from the training rooms to the apprentice quarters. She did not almost push an older Jedi down the stairs. Nor did she force jump over a cluster of younglings while their creche master waved his cane at her. 

But she did slow down and gained control of her breathing before calmly walking to the door.

"Barriss?" Ahsoka stepped inside the room, her eyes wide. "I heard a really crazy rumor that you were leaving."

Inside the room was Barriss Offee, a senior Jedi Padawan, who appeared to be packing. Ahsoka felt her heart drop into her stomach. 

"I am," Barriss said as she placed her meager belongings into a small travel bag. "As of this morning, I am no longer a part of the Jedi Order." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Barriss turned around, her gaze lowered. "I have resigned from the Jedi Order. I've been having doubts, Ahsoka, about the war and about our part in it. I had this grand speech prepared for the High Council as to why I'm leaving but I couldn't stay any of it. I just can't stand having a part in all these killings. We're peacekeepers, not soldiers. This war has twisted everything the Jedi Order stands for and I will not-," Barriss paused taking a deep breath. "I am leaving Ahsoka. There is a transport waiting for me in the hanger."  

"What are you going to do? Where are you going to go? Did you tell your master?" 

"Master Unduli and I have been working on helping me get my licence to practice medicine. I'm going to be a healer. When I explained how I felt, she understood and wanted me to follow my feelings and what the Force told me to do." 

 "But where are you going to go?" 

"I don't know yet." 

Ahsoka scuffed the heel of her boot against the ground, her emotions swirling inside her like a storm. She had grown fond of Barriss ever since they met and she would _miss_ her. She should say something, anything, but there was nothing she could say that would get Ahsoka what she wanted. She wanted Barriss to _stay_. But that was not the Jedi way. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt. 

"Here." Barriss placed her lightsaber into Ahsoka's open hand. "I want you to have it."

"Barriss! It's your lightsaber. It's your life!" 

"I'm no longer a Jedi as of 0900." Barriss closed Ahsoka's fingers around the hilt of the lighstaber. "Think of it as something to remember me by." 

Barriss shouldered her bag and began to walk out. "Wait!" Ahsoka scribbled a comm number on a datapad that she picked up from the table. "Keep in touch with me. If you need anything, or anyone to talk to I'm just a call away."

"Thank you Ahsoka. You've been a good friend." Barriss said in a soft voice. She left then, truly, her form growing smaller and smaller until she was gone.

Ahsoka slid down to ground clutching the lightsaber close to her chest. While she had spoken to Barriss, Ahsoka felt rather calm but now that it was over, all she felt was a growing sense of panic.  

_What was this feeling? This pain in her chest?_

Ahsoka could not and would not demand Barriss to stay. It would be selfish and not the Jedi way. Instead she got to her feet and went to her master's quarter. Where she proceeded to cry. 

Anakin was not prepared for a crying padawan. He tried to soothe her with a hot drink and some wise words but in the end sent her off with Padme. He could understand all to well the desire to leave the Jedi Order. 

* * *

 

It began with a question. 

Being on leave was tiring. There were so many younglings that needed her attention. She didn't even get a chance to speak to her master until after he rescued the Chancellor. He had his missions and she had hers. They were now able to relax and talk to each other. It was good to see him.  

"Master? You look unwell." 

He looked harried more so than when he was at the front lines in the war. There were dark bags under his eyes and his skin was paler. The duo was rotated off the front lines and for the first time in what felt like years, they were told to relax. Ahsoka had returned to the temple to continue her training while her master had "master" things to do. Ever since they have came back, this was the first time she got to speak to her master. 

Anakin Skywalker looked at his padawan and managed a tired smile that looked more like a grimace. "It's nothing Snips." 

"You sure? You look as if someone ran you over with a speeder." 

"I do not." 

"Yeah, you do." 

Anakin snorted. "Do I really look that bad?" 

"Being pulled off the front lines means we're supposed to relax and unwind. You actually look a lot worse than you did a few months ago. What's going on?" 

The tall human Jedi looked at his padawan before sitting down, a tired look on his face. "I've been having bad dreams." 

"Dreams?" 

"Visions more like it." He cradled his head in his hand. "I've been having these dreams since I've returned to the Temple." 

"What are they about?" 

"Pain. Suffering. Death." Anakin heaved a deep breath. 

"Is it someone we know?" Ahsoka didn't even question her master, she merely accepted it. 

"What?" Anakin looked up. "No. Not...it's someone I know." 

"Hm." Ahsoka rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Probably not Master Kenobi, it'd take a lot to kill him and we'd both have to be dead for that to happen. Can't be any of the other Jedi...." 

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Snips..." 

"It's Padme, isn't it." 

"How-no. It's...not her." Anakin said in the most unconvincing way possible. "Please forget you know this about me." 

"That is one order I cannot follow Master. I have eyes." Ahsoka said innocently. "Let me help. Two minds are better than one after all." 

Anakin regarded her with a questioning gaze before nodding."In my vision, she's in pain. I've already asked the healers for help but..." 

"They're overburdened by the war. I know a healer, she might be able to help." Ahsoka leaned forward, a serious expression on her face. "But it isn't a promise, Master." 

"I know. But I am not going to lose her. I'm not going to let the vision come to past."

"Master...." She reached over and took one of his hands into hers. "Sometimes people die. We lose the people we love and there is nothing we can do. Everything dies, Master, even the stars go out.  Master Yoda said that it is selfish to let someone remain when they are gone. That all we could do is live for them. What we can do is cherish the moments we have with them and to remember them. One day, you will die and Master Kenobi will die and even Master Yoda. We have to be able to let them go when it is their time."

"But it isn't her time. She's too young. She's preg-" Anakin's mouth made an O shape and then he flushed and turned his head to the side.

"Pregnant?" Ahsoka said with a grin. "I'm happy for you, Master. Is it a boy or a girl?" 

"She doesn't know yet. I don't care either way." There was a childish glee in Anakin's face, one that fitted him so much better than the overcast expression on his face. "I love them, both of them." 

"I guess this is why you were sneaking out so much and having "secret" correspondence." Ahsoka made air quotes with her fingers. "No wonder you let Padme give me the Talk." 

Again, Anakin snorted. 

"Master. If you ever need anything, just ask me. I'm here for you." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "We're here for you." 

He looked at her with questioning eyes. 

"I love you." 

Anakin blinked at her before giving her the biggest smile she'd ever seen. "I love you too Snips. '

* * *

 

It began with a rant. 

Ahsoka watched as her master vented, her eyes following his movements. She sat cross legged, one arm draped on her knee, the other cradling her head. She did not expect to see her master at her door or for him to be so angry. 

"They won't give me the title of master but they'll give me a seat on the council?" Anakin paced in his room as his padawan sat in a chair. "That isn't fair!" 

"It's not the first time this has happened." Ahsoka cocked her head in thought. "Master Ki-Adi Mundi was a knight when he was first on the council." 

"What?"

"When I was a youngling we did research projects on several Jedi Masters. Master Mundi was a Knight when he first took a seat. In fact, he was the only Knight during that time serving on the council. "

"Oh." Anakin stopped his pacing. It wasn't like he wanted to be on the council, Palpatine appointed him. He was lucky he wasn't given lukewarm looks the entire time they convened. Not to mention, a lot of what they did was a bit over his head. He didn't want to fail the expectations that Palpatine placed on him, nor the expectations of Master Kenobi. 

"And you can't be a master without knighting a padawan." Ahsoka said rather hopefully. "Although, technically, you need to knight several padawans." 

"You're right. I should get you knighted soon, Ahsoka." 

"Woah, wait a second. You think I'm ready for the trials?" Ahsoka raised a hand. 

"Well...." Anakin waffled a bit. "You're an excellent fighter, strategist, and leader." 

"I'm also a bit young." 

"You're also a bit young." 

"That's not a good thing, Master." 

Anakin waved a hand. "Since you want to be knighted and command your own battalion of clone troopers, why not get started now? We have the time. We should train." 

Ahsoka withheld her groan. " Not more underwater basket weaving again?" 

* * *

 

It began with a discussion. 

"How do you feel about being a knight on the council? Shouldn't they have given you the title of master?" Palpatine asked, as they watched the opera. "You have a seat on the High Council." 

Anakin wasn't really sure why the Chancellor wanted to watch operas with him. He had other more important things to do, like train Ahsoka and research treatments and issues with childbirth. Not watch operas. There was a war going on. 

"Just being on the Council doesn't make me a Master. I need to get Ahsoka knighted first." He also needed the Master's key access to the archives. Maybe he could ask Obi-Wan for assistance. Sure, his former master might just blow a gasket when he learns why, but he knows Obi-Wan would help him.

"Then why don't you recommend her for the trials? Surely she is ready."

"Ready?"

"She survived the war, did she not? I'm sure she has a bright future ahead of her."

 A tiny bit of panic wormed its way into Anakin's mind. Was Ahsoka ready? Was he ready? His tiny padawan become a knight? She was too young! Too bold! Too reckless! Too much like him. But she was brave and strong and skilled. Now that he meditated on it, his own knighting was done too early. It was a hard truth to swallow, but as he thought back on his actions at the start of the war, he was nowhere near ready to be a knight. He was lucky to not have gotten Ahsoka killed. It was through the will of the Force that she was so skilled by the time he got her. She had grown so much. He was so proud of her. 

What if he was wrong? What if she fails her trails and doesn't get knighted? What would happen to her? 

Again, it had occurred to Anakin that he had no idea what happened during the Trials as he didn't go through one and neither did Obi-Wan. They were both useless in helping Ahsoka out. Oh Force. He was setting her up for failure. There was so much he needed to do. So many questions that needed answers.

"Yes but she's not ready yet." Anakin replied. "I still need time to train her. There are things that war cannot teach. It's a Jedi thing, you wouldn't understand." 

"My young friend, I understand a great deal more than you realize." Palpatine said softly. "Much more." 

* * *

 

It is finished with a realization. 

You leave before you do something that you would regret. You nearly throw up in the elevator, your back pressed against the walls, and the world closes around you. 

Palpatine is the Sith Lord.  

The charming man who spent time out of his busy and important day to talk to you is the man who the Jedi feared. 

You want to deny it. But you can feel it. You know if you whisper to the Force it will roar back at you like a wave crashing against stones. It is the truth. You feel it in your bones. In your soul. And it hurts. Your heart is beating so quickly and your breath comes out in short gasps. 

But while the Force says it is true and his own words prove that it is true, you can't see it. The frail old man who placed his hand on your shoulder and told you," I believe in you," cannot be the Sith Lord. 

How deep has the Sith Lord wormed in your mind? In your head? Could you hear him even as you step further and further away? Can you see his gaze from his office? His eyes watching your retreating back? 

_How deep are his hooks in you? Does he see you? Can you feel his gaze upon you?_

Everything begins to clink together. Your appointment on the council. The increased talks. Everything. All the hints he'd be dropping in your conversations. Everything falls into place.

_Palpatine is the Sith Lord._

Suddenly the path before you is yawning and deep and dark. How much of it was your decision and how much was yours? You don't know and it scares you. It frightens you that you cannot reliably determine whether or not you were influenced by that man. Bile rises in the back of your throat. 

You stumble your way out of the Senate building, pushing people without thought and slide into your sky car. You fly to the Temple. You break every conceivable traffic law as you do so, weaving in and out of the lanes. 

You ran up the steps, the Jedi darting out of the way as you skid into the elevators. Where was Obi-Wan? You need to speak to him. You need to-

You exit onto the apprentices's quarters. You head straight to the one person who you could talk to. 

"Master?" 

Ahsoka blinks at you blearily as you step into her room and all but collapse onto a seat. 

"You need to contact the High Council. You need to call up Master Windu." 

"Me? Why no-" She looks confused and worried.

"He might be monitoring me. You have to do it." 

"Master?" 

You take a deep breath and then another. And another. Finally you speak, your voice hoarse. "Palpatine is the SIth Lord. "

Ahsoka stares at you in astonishment. 

"I need you to contact Master Windu and have him and other masters meet me at the hanger bay. It is important. Please." Your voice cracks. 

She does as you bade and when she is done, she stands before you, worry on her face. "Master?" 

You know what must be done. You know you have to be there. There is no question of it. 

"Ahsoka. Stay here." You rise to your feet, feeling the floor beneath you steady.

"Master! I can help you." 

"No. You need to stay here." You drag her into a tight hug. "If it goes bad, I want you to get the Temple ready for an evacuation." 

"Master?"

You see her disbelief and her pain and you just look at her.

"Ahsoka. I need you to do this. I want you to be safe."  Your thoughts drift to your angel. "I need all of you to be safe. " 

"I'll contact Senator Amidala." She has read your mind. "Master. Be careful." 

"I know." You clench your fists and walk to the door. "May the Force be with you." 

"And you." 

You walk to the hanger bay, a tumultuous cloud in your mind. It never really occurs to you to think about his offer. About power. All you could think about was your angel. All you could focus on was on your apprentice, on the Jedi that live in the temple and the Jedi on the front lines. 

 

* * *

 

 

With four other Jedi Masters, Anakin should feel at ease. They will arrest the Chancellor and figure things out from there. 

"Stay here." Master Windu said to him. 

"No." Anakin said back. 

"What did you just say?" 

"No. _Master_." Anakin looked at Master Windu without defiance, a deep desire to confront the Sith Lord. "I'm one of your best fighters. You need me." 

Master Windu stared at him long and hard, searching for something, seeking for some truth in his eyes. 

"You don't want me there, do you? Why? You think-" Yes he does. Anakin sees the reason. 

"Yes. I don't want you there." Windu looked at Anakin frankly. "It is too dangerous. He was your friend."

Anakin is not angry. He is not mad. He is weary and tired and nods. "I understand." 

"Do you?" 

"Yes." 

Mace grunts. "You can wait at the Senate building. If we need you, you'll know." 

"What's the signal?" 

"A whole lot of screaming." 

Uncertain as to whether or not Master Windu was serious or not, Anakin followed quietly. 

* * *

He sensed it first before even the first blow was struck. Suddenly,  there was the dark side. It filled the room with such hate and anger and fear and-

_Padme was dying. She was screaming for help. She needed him._

Anakin clutched his head as the images invaded his mind. The dark side seeped into every crater and crevice, like an old friend who has come back to visit. He saw  _his mother. Dead. The tusken raiders killed by his own hand. All of them. Women. Children. What has he done?_ He stumbled back against the wall. 

He opened the doors and activated his lightsaber. 

Anakin didn't really see the dead Jedi, he saw Mace Windu pointing a lightsaber at his friend. "It is time I put an end to this, once and for all." 

"You can't. He must stand trial." 

"He controls the senate and all the courts. He's too dangerous to be left alive." 

Palaptine wheezes from where he lies. "But I'm too weak. Don't kill me." 

"That isn't the Jedi way. He must stand trial." 

 Windu continues his approach. 

"Master Windu!" Anakin takes a step and stands between them," This is not the Jedi way. We do not kill unarmed combatants." 

 And for once, Master Windu seems to listen. He glowers at Anakin fiercely but lowers his blade. "Very well." 

 

 "My boy." Palpatine rises to his feet. "Thank you." He places his hand on Anakin's shoulder. 

"You are still under arrest." Anakin senses the danger has past, half turning," Chan-" 

Lightning streaked through Anakin's body and he went down in a crumpled heap as Palpatine cackled above him. "You have chosen wrong dear friend!! The dark side will always prevail." 

 


	2. The Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better.

 

Anakin struggled to his feet, his mind shouting at his body to get up. He swayed, as he gripped the curtains, pulling himself into a standing position. 

This was a betrayal. 

If there was one thing that Anakin Skywalker could not abide was being his trust broken. Especially by someone who he considered a dear friend.   
  
He surged forward, force pulling his lightsaber to him, as he joined the fray. He pushed all his pain into the Force, ignoring the blood that stained his robes. He ignored the way his bones creaked, the smell of burnt meat and the slight limp in his leg. 

As it turns out, Sidious was quite the duelist. He danced around the two Jedi, flinging chairs and pots and even his massive desk at them. Already weakened by the Force lightning, Anakin was slow to react, forcing Mace to push him out of the way. The older Jedi fell down as the heavy desk pinned him to the ground. The younger Jedi climbed to his feet, watching as Sidious lazily walked, as if he wasn't fighting for his life. 

"I thought you would see this my way. "Sidious said slowly, shaking his head. "A pity. I had such high hopes for you." 

Sweat ran in rivets down his back, soaking his tunic. "I would never join you." 

"Do you really think so?" The Sith Lord asked, prodding one of the dead Jedi Masters with his boot. "You have no place with the Jedi. Why would they accept a murderer?  Or did you forget?" 

Anakin's blood went cold.

"You are a creature of passion, of revenge. They killed your mother, so you slaughtered their clan down to the last child and elder." Sidious smiled and it was truly terrifying sight. "You have been fooling yourself to think that you are a Jedi. You play at being one and poorly. You are a creature of the Dark Side. Can't you feel it? It's in your blood, it calls to you. Let your passions set you free."

"You don't know me." Anakin spat out, his teeth gritted.

"I know _everything_ about you."  The Sith Lord laughed. "More than you know about yourself. Search within yourself, you know this to be true. Your fate lies with me. Together we can rule the galaxy. No more wars. No more indecision. You can bring peace to chaos. You can save the Republic. You can save your wife." 

Anakin's face was truly wretched. "You're lying." 

"Am I? The dark side is merely power that the Jedi do not understand. I can teach you all that I know. I can give you the power you need. All you need to do is call me Master." 

* * *

Ahsoka watched the Senate building worryingly from one of the rooms in the Jedi Temple. 

She had watched the skycar depart with the Jedi Council members and her master. She just couldn't sense anything. Even if she were to focus and stretch out her senses, the senate building was a dark spot. What was going on? She needed to know. She had to know. She couldn't just wait. Something bad was going to happen if she did. 

What could she do? Her master's comlink was down and all she had was-Ahsoka's head snapped up, the beads clicking with the movement. 

Of course. The training bond. How could she forget?

With renewed energy she focused on her master's bond with her. She reached inside of herself, finding the thread that connected her to her master and she sensed-

Ahsoka nearly fell forward, her hand gripping the wall the other against her chest. 

Despair had flooded their bond and it took all of her strength to not drown in it. Under that despair was pain and suffering and guilt and sorrow so thick it was beginning to effect her. Instead of shutting their bond, she kept it open, braving the torrential storm that was her master's state of being. 

"Master." Ahsoka whispered, her eyes wide.

_Something terrible was going to happen._

"Ahsoka?" Padme appeared at the doorway, her eyes wide. "Is something the matter?" 

"Ah, no Senator. It's nothing. I-."  Ahsoka pressed against her fingers against her chest, knowing she couldn't lie, not to Padme. "Yes. My master. He's in danger."  

"Master Skywalker is in danger?" 

"Yes." And there was nothing she could do about it. By the time she got there, even at top speeds, whatever was going to happen would have already occurred. 

"I believe in him." Padme said confidentially. "He'll pull through. He always has." 

Her faith shined even in the Force and Ahsoka knew what to do.

  
"As do I." Ahsoka's hand curled in a fist and she took a deep breath.   
  
"Take my hand, Senator?" She asked, looking up.

It spoke of Padme's great trust in the younger Jedi to do as she requested without asking.   
  
Ahsoka took the hand gently and closed her eyes. She focused on their training bond and proceeded to flood it with the one thing that she knew would help. 

Love. 

* * *

 

Anakin felt so cold and hollow, a stiff wind could have knocked him over. "You can save her?" 

"Of course." 

His legs felt stiff and weak. _Just kneel. There is no place for you in the Jedi Order. He can give you everything you ever wanted. Power to save her. To save them._

"I-I-" His mouth was dry even as he sweated, his face pale. 

Anakin Skywalker felt only anguish. Despite all his attempts, he was no closer to finding a way to save Padme than he was when he started. He couldn't lose her. He won't let that happen. He'll save her. She won't die like his mother. 

_Master_

Warmth flooded his body. His heart skipped a beat. 

_Kick his ass. We're all here for you._

He could never forget the first time he created a training bond with his padawan, the excited look on her face as they truly become a master and padawan pair. The pure joy on her face as others referred to her as his padawan. He had told her once, that he had his fears when he was first made a padawn as Obi-Wan didn't choose him. That Obi-Wan would see him as just a burden, a limpet, a reminder of a painful moment. And she had revealed to him that she had felt that same misgiving. She was scared that he wouldn't want her, that she was a task given to him by Yoda and that he would resent her. She just wanted to make him proud of her. 

He would always be proud of his padawan. 

Always. 

_I love you, Ani_

A ghost sensation of a kiss on his cheek shook him out of his trance.

"I love you too." Anakin whispered softly.

"What?" 

Anakin looked up, color returning to his face. A sense of peace overcame him and a sense of purpose drew itself into the forefront of his mind. He didn't need Sidious. He didn't need his promises of power. He wasn't alone. He didn't have this alone. He had his fellow Jedi. He had Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had Ahsoka. He had his wife.

"I am only here to help you." Sidious asked, once more the friendly old man who always had a listening ear for a frustrated young man. "Have I not always been?" 

No matter what happened, he was not alone. He was never alone.

"Join me and we shall bring unprecedented peace to this galaxy." 

"No." Anakin Skywalker looked at Sidious with open eyes. "I refuse." 

"Oh? You were always a finicky child." Sidious raised his hands. "So be it, Jedi." 

Lightning arced towards the Jedi. 

Anakin caught it with his lightsaber, deflecting it harmlessly. He ran forward, slashing from hip to shoulder, forcing Sidious to back off. He continued his attack, always moving forward. The path he had chosen lied before him and it was one that he has chosen and not one that was forced upon him. Each step he took, each strike, spoke of unshakable confidence. He fought with the strength of his love behind him, guiding his hand and of the Force thundering through his soul. 

Anakin fought with peace in his heart. Anakin fought without anger. Without fear. Anakin fought because he had to stop a madman from destroying everything he had defended.

 _This is where you belong._ Said the Force.  _This is the place where your bones will lie._

The knowledge that he will perish didn't faze him. Anakin was ready. He would rather die than continue to be part of the Sith Lord's agenda. 

With a powerful shove and a twist, he ducked under the red saber, drawing up and slicing the top, killing the beam. It sputtered weakly in the Sith Lord's hand. 

Sidious backed away, fear in his eyes as the Jedi advanced. No. It was too soon! His plans! 

There was nowhere to run. No where to escape. 

He clawed and pulled, smashing into the Jedi with desperation on his face. It will not end here!

Anakin went flying, crashing against a wall. Sidious summoned force lightning, letting the plasma bite at his hand as he fired it at the Jedi. A high pitched cackle filled the room as the boy's body jerked as lightning ran across his form. 

"I win!" Sidious crowed out. "The Republic is mine!" 

Yet, even as he spoke, Anakin climbed to his feet, his bare hand outstretched. 

"No." Sidious cried out. "No! This cannot be!" 

Lighting pooled in his palm, a skill that only a learned master could even think of performing.

As Anakin rose to his feet, summoning his lightsaber with his other hand, Sidious saw the truth. Behind him, stood the Togruta padawan, her hand on his shoulder. She looked older, a knight. On his other side, stood Obi-Wan Kenobi, his hand resting on his opposite shoulder. 

As he was struck down, the last thing Sidious saw, was two ghostly images; one was a young man in black with sandy colored hair and the other was of a female Jedi with brown hair and striking eyes. And between them, stood an older woman with graying hair in immaculate clothing. 

"Twins. How could I not know?" He gasped out with his dying breath. 

Anakin lowered Sidious to the floor. His face was wet with tears. 

Palpatine was his friend and he felt the loss of that friendship, the death of that trust. He would mourn the man he knew. Not the Sith Lord. 

The strings that Sidious had carefully crafted were cut loose, as his hold over the Jedi weakened. The dark side wavered and began to dissipate, like a foggy morning as the sun began to rise. For too long, the Jedi had been blinded. For too long, the Force had whispered to them and they could not hear. Now, it peaked out, shining through. Suddenly, Anakin was quite aware of how blind he was. It was as if he had lived his life wearing a veil and now it was gone and he could see. 

He hastily wiped the tears away and ran over to the other side of the room, "Master Windu." Anakin called out as he began to lift the heavy desk off the Jedi Master. 

Once he checked that Mace wasn't dead, merely unconscious, Anakin let himself slid to his knees. Pain slowly appeared and he keeled over to the side, his vision blurring. 

Dimly, he wondered if Obi-Wan would scold him for being so reckless.

* * *

 

Groggily, Anakin awoke to the sound of beeping machinery and the smell of antiseptic. He was quite surprised to wake up at all. Then a familiar and welcome face appeared in his field of vision and all he could do was bask in her appearance. 

Padme smiled at him, a halo of light crowning her coiffed hair. "Ani." 

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Hey."

She placed her hand against his cheek. "Don't talk, you're still recovering."

"Okay." He mumbled.

Off to the side, Anakin spotted a most curious sight. Obi-Wan Kenobi was sleeping lopsidedly on the chair, his head tilted back, drool coming out his mouth. His feet were propped up, and there was a blanket draped over his form.  Next to him, Ahsoka was curled up, another blanket clutched in her hand, her head resting against Obi-Wan's legs. He recognized those chairs. They were in the Healer's wing. But it must have been several days if Obi-Wan was back. His head ached as he tried to think. 

"How long as I out?" He asked, tired eyes flicking over to Padme. 

"A few days. Sleep. I'll tell you more later." 

"M'kay."

Sleep came immediately. 

* * *

 

"Hm." Master Yoda sat in his chair, staring at the young Jedi before him. "Senator Amidala, your wife she is?" 

A few days after Anakin recovered, he came clean to his master and to the council. About everything. Now they were to decide his fate. 

"Yes Master." 

"Hm." 

Obi-Wan sat in his chair, stonily, scowling. Ahsoka stood to his right, the smallest of smiles on the edges of her lip. 

There wasn't a full council. Master Windu was still in the infirmary and there still needed to be a funeral for the Jedi Masters who died confronting Sidious. The rest of the council was still spread out across the galaxy. Yet, their holograms were not present. Anakin feared the worst. Grandmaster Yoda had the final say in many things. With Mace Windu out of action, he could potentially decide Anakin's fate as a Jedi. 

Despite the growing reality that he might get tossed out, he felt strangely calm. No matter what happens, he would be alright. 

"Tumultuous Coruscant's political climate is. Over the war is, coming home the Jedi are. Investigations of former Chancellor's death there will be." Yoda's ears tipped back. "Not good for your recovery if hounded by reporters you are. Told I was, that Senator Amidala is to return to Naboo. Need a guard she does. Strong in the force her children will be, sense them from here I do." 

"Children?" 

"Twins they will be." Yoda smirked. "Dangerous your affiliation with former Chancellor Palpatine. Unknown the depth of his contacts, the identities of his sith sympathizers. A target you will be. Best choice of action this is. Believe there will be no disagreement, hmm?" 

"I-Master. I don't know what to say." Anakin was overjoyed. "How-why?" 

"Come closer you should, secret I will tell you." Yoda gestured to his chair.   
  
Anakin approached, kneeling close. 

"Closer."   
  
He tipped his head.   
  
"Think that I become Grandmaster of Jedi by guessing?" Yoda yelled in his ear, causing Anakin to fall onto his ass. "Trained many Jedi I have. Know life I do. Know joy I do. Know loss I do. Blinded I was by Sidious but now I see. Much change is needed for the Jedi Order."  
  
"If I were to go, Master Yoda, what of the 501st?" Anakin got to his feet wincing a bit from his injuries. 

"You could leave them in my capable hands. "Master Kenobi said dryly. "I can reign them in until you have returned." 

There seemed to be a lecture waiting for him when he did. No doubt it would be several hours long.  
  
"Thank you Master but I think I have a better idea." Anakin walked to Ahsoka, getting behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her forward. "Ahsoka should take command of them, she's already their commander." 

"Master?" Ahsoka craned her head to look up.   
  
"She's not a Knight." Obi-Wan said, an eyebrow raised as if asking, where are you going with this Anakin?   
  
"I know. But she will be." Anakin cleared his throat. "I nominate my padawan for the Trials." 

"Young she is." Yoda remarked. 

"She's capable and far more mature than I was at her age." 

"I am ready." Ahsoka declared simultaneously proud and terrified.

"Are you certain?" Obi-Wan leaned forward. "The Trials will test more than her combat abilities." 

"Yes. She has a good head on her shoulders and the ability to command. I believe in her just like she believes in me." Anakin gave Ahsoka's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "She may be young but she has faced more challenges and overcome them than many Jedi her age."  

Obi-Wan glanced at Yoda and then at Ahsoka. "Very well."

"Deliberate this council will." Yoda said finally. "Fear not, a mere formality the rest is. Prepare for your trials, you should." 


	3. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka goes through the trials. Also, I fleshed this out and also guessed half of it so I hope you enjoy. (Actually all of it.)
> 
> Also guest appearance.

 

Ahsoka camped out in the infirmary as she waited for her master to wake up. They had dunked him in a bacta tank but were not so sure if he would wake up. Electrical burns covered his upper torso and his limbs. He was on a ventilator due to the damage to his lungs and his prosthetic had to be removed as it was near melted. A lesser man would have die.

_Force Lightning_

Ahsoka had shivered when they told her the extent of the damage. She had worried and fretted. During the entire time he was recuperating she never left his side. 

When Obi-Wan arrived, he swapped shifts with her to watch over Anakin. 

It was good that Anakin was in the infirmary. The news storm following the death of Chancellor Palpatine by a Jedi was terrifying. Thankfully, a full investigation was done and Anakin's name was vindicated. Senator Amidala and her political group were able to prove that Palpatine was profiting from the war. It wasn't that he was a Sith Lord, that was glossed over in the news, but that he was a corrupted leader. People were outraged that the war continued as long as it did because he was colluding with the Banking Clans. Not to mention he was planning on removing the Senate and installing himself as the Emperor. 

Chancellor Palpatine's cabinet was thoroughly investigated and many were convicted of crimes, one who was Tarkin. 

Investigations were still ongoing, it was unknown how far Palpatine's reach went or who his allies were. Or how much of the present conflict was his doing. It was terrifying to think that one man was able to make the galaxy dance on his command. 

In any case, Anakin was named a hero who had killed the Chancellor in self defense. How the media glossed over the fact the Palpatine was a Sith Lord, Ahsoka wasn't sure but it didn't seem to matter. Not in the eyes of the Republic. A vote in the senate quickly ended the war as General Grevious had been slain by Master Kenobi and many of the representatives of the Separatist were willing to negotiate. 

In the room next over was Master Windu. By his side sat his former padawan Master Depa Billaba and by her side was her padawan, Caleb Dune. Sometimes, she and Obi-Wan would talk in hushed whispers while the padawans sat together and chatted.

As it turns out, the padawans were all pretty much in awe of Master Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano.

It would seem that they had made a name for themselves.

"How was it like? Being his padawan?" Caleb asked one night. "Being chosen by him?" 

"I was scared." Ahsoka admitted softly. "I was thirteen and Master Yoda decided that my place was by his side at the front lines. I think he was too."

"Really?"

"Master Skywalker once told me that, fear is normal and that through our fear we discover what we are willing to protect and how far we'll go. He said, we shouldn't let fear guide us as much as it should advise us. There is a reason why we feel fear. It reminds us of what we have and what we could lose." Ahsoka sighed softly. 

"Are you okay?" Caleb looked up. "Master Billaba said I often ask far too many questions tham I should." 

"I'm fine. Where is Commander Grey and Captain Stiles?" 

"They went with Master Billaba to grab some food." Caleb looked thoughtful. "It's strange to see Master Windu at peace." 

"He's in a medicated coma." Ahsoka said dryly. 

"Well, yeah. You know what I mean." Caleb threw his hands out. "He's not frowning." 

"Or glaring." 

"Or scowling." 

"Or looking at two padawans who are gossiping in a disapproving manner. " Master Billaba had entered the room with Commander Grey and Captain Stiles, food trays in their hands. 

"Apologies master." Caleb said meekly.

Master Billaba smiled. "No worries." She placed her trays on the table next to a still snoozing Obi-Wan.  He barely shifted as Master Billaba took the remaining space on the couch. There was plenty of food, certainly enough for their entire group.

 "Master." 

"Padawan Tano, please join us in our meal." 

"Thank you." 

* * *

 

 

 As it turned out, the Jedi trials were far more illusive than Ahsoka realized. Mainly due to the fact that, she didn't know anyone who actually went through the trials lately. Her master was promoted in battle and her master's master killed a Sith. Master Plo Koon was with the rest of the fleet cleaning up areas and he was unavailable. 

So she had only one option left.

Count Dooku looked up from his books, seated quite comfortably in his cell, his prosthetic hands glinting in the dim light. "Well, well, if it isn't the runt." 

A few years ago, she would have rose to that bait but now Ahsoka just gave him her most serene Jedi smile. "How do you like the cell?" 

Dooku smirked. "Impudent. Just like your master." 

Ahsoka shrugged. "Don't we all want to be like our master?" 

For a brief moment, Dooku looked remorseful. "We can't all be like Master Yoda. For one thing, who would get the crates from the highest shelves?" 

"That's a terrible joke and we'd just use the Force." 

"Of course." Count Dooku closed his book and sat forward, waving a hand, inviting her in. "Tell me, then, young Jedi what is the purpose of your visit? It isn't to gloat is it?" 

Ahsoka sat down, opposite of the bars, and sighed. "No. I need your advice." 

Dooku regarded her carefully. 

She stared back. This wasn't the best plan but it was a plan. He was the master of her master's master's master. And he had gone through the trials and he taught Qui-Gon who taught Obi-Wan who taught Anakin Skywalker who taught her. Not to mention, his master was Yoda. 

"You must of heard of my full cooperation with the Senate in regards to my involvement in the war and with Chancellor Palpatine." Dooku's words seem to twist at the end, a steely look in his eyes. "You assumed that I would be safe to approach? Are you not wary? I am still a Sith." 

Ahsoka shrugged. "It's not like you can do anything from here. Or that you want to. I read the reports. You even helped Master Kenobi find out where Grevious was hiding." 

"Are you attempting to figure out the reasons to my actions, young padawn?" 

"Maybe." 

"What is your theory?" 

"You got in too deep and you tried to figure a way out, but by then, everything was on fire and you didn't have enough fire suppression." 

"How succinct, did you get that from Kenobi?" 

"Most of it." 

"Hm. Kenobi would have been a splendid Jedi. Then Skywalker got to him." 

Ahsoka blinked at the sheer amount of dismay that was in Dooku's voice. 

"They think they are witty." 

"Master Kenobi is good at comebacks." 

"I'm sure he got that from Skywalker." 

"Hey, leave my master out of this." 

"He is the reason why you're here. Has he recovered from his injuries?" 

"Yes. Mostly. He's still on bed rest orders." Ahsoka shifted in her seat. "Master Kenobi is busy hovering so I thought I could come down here and talk to you." 

"Ah yes, you wished for my advice." 

"I need to know about the Trials." 

"Skywalker has recommended _you_ for the trials?" Now Dooku sounded surprised and thoughtful. "Has the little troll gone mad?" 

" _Master Skywalker_ believes in me." Ahsoka stressed her master's name. "He thinks I'm ready." 

"Do you believe you are ready?" 

"Yes." 

Dooku frowned at her, like some severe Jedi Master, before nodding. "Very well. I can assist you in some aspects of it. Each trial is tailored individually to the Jedi in question. The Chamber will test you in all five, should you fail in one, you fail the Trials. This is a more standardized way of testing and in many ways, a formal manner of testing. While your master did not face the Trials in the Temple, he would have faced variations of it but on an informal and dire manner. Master Yoda had mentioned that when he was a padawan, the trials were far more deadly and near impossible to succeed. Many Padawans died during the trials. Luckily, such traditions died out." 

"The five trials are Skill, Courage, Flesh, Spirit, and Insight. They may test you on each or a mixture. The specialized chamber will create obstacles for you to fight and overcome. Your trials will be observed by the grandmaster and battle master. If you have proven yourself, you will be knighted." 

"Now, the first trial will be of your abilities with the Force and your ability to fight. You may fight the battlemaster or even the grandmaster. Or you may fight any number of projected enemies. It will be the easiest and most straight forward of the tests. The trial of courage is quite self explanatory. The trial of flesh is not as grisly as it may sound. It will test you to focus through pain, suffering, loss and sometimes dismemberment. But I am sure you are not that foolish to lose a limb during a simulated test." 

He paused to make sure he hadn't lost her at this point before continuing. 

"The trial of spirit may be the hardest. There isn't much I can tell you about that. The trial of insight will test your ability to see the truth in others past the mask that they present. The most important thing to remember is that if you are ready, you are ready. No amount of training will prepare you for the Trials. Think of your entire life being a test. This is a formality. Do you have any questions?" 

Ahsoka appeared to be digesting his words. She shook her head. 

"Good. I would hate to repeat myself." He nodded at her. "Do tell me the results. I would hate that my advice may go unheeded." 

Ahsoka stood and bowed slightly. "I will. Thank you." 

* * *

 

If one were to look at the hallway preceding the Chamber, they would see an interesting sight. There was the usual audience, a few Jedi who would linger around and watch. Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi were in attendance, as was Senator Amidala. She wasn't the strangest sight. There were two rows of clone troopers, half in their armor and the other half in casual clothes, all clustered together and whispering. 

"It's just a chamber right? Nothing scary there. Commander Tano got this in the bag." 

"Yea. I've seen clunkers do more damage than a room." Captain Rex gestured. "Ain't nothing to it." 

This seemed to ease any misgivings any of the other troopers had and they quieted down. 

 

"Are you sure?" Asked the single dissenter. 

"You ever fought with Commander Tano?" 

"No sir." 

"She's the best Jedi I've ever seen. Didn't have to keep an eye on her." Rex paused. "Too much." 

It was one hell of a chore to keep their general alive, add to that a padawan learner? It was enough to give him a heart attack. 

* * *

 

Everything was going perfectly fine until the lights went out and mist poured into the room. 

Not that Ahsoka noticed. She was preparing herself for the Trial of Spirit. Master Yoda's voice had directed her through each of her trials. So far, she had gone through the trial of skill and courage. Her years of combat experience gave her the edge and she passed with flying colors. 

 She did notice that she couldn't hear Master Yoda. Nor could she sense him. 

Alarmed, her eyes flew open and she stood in a quick movement. Around her, the mist continued to form, bringing with it a chilling sensation. 

Was this part of her trial? 

"Are you ready?" 

A voice appeared, female, echoing through the chamber as if it were bigger than it was. 

"Who are you?" 

"That is a very good question." The voice sounded closer. "Tell me, who are you?" 

"Ahsoka Tano, Jedi padwan to Master Anakin Skywalker." 

"Ah. Anakin Skywalker. I warned you about him." 

Ahsoka turned, her hands on her hips, ready to draw her lightsabers. "Who are you?" 

"I am your future." She proclaimed as an older Togruta woman appeared. She wore strange clothing, bore two lightsabers, and her markings- her markings! 

"My future?" 

"Yes." 

Ahsoka looked at Ahsoka. "How can you be me? How could I be envisioning me? Why am I trying to mess with my own trials?!" 

"It's not that simple. Nor the reason." The vision proclaimed. "Tell me, do you believe that you could ever be seduced by the dark side?" 

"Never." 

"Never?" The woman let out a short laugh. "The surety of youth. This is why you will fail." 

"Wait. What do you-" The mists clouded her vision even as Ahsoka stretched out a hand. 

Minutes passed as Ahsoka stood on nothingness. She then felt a tugging sensation at her navel and suddenly, she was thrown forward, towards the void. She reflexively threw out her feet, ready to tuck and roll. 

Ahsoka hit the ground, nearly tripping over a limp-body? She shook her head and stood, as the mists cleared and she found herself-

Staring at Kit Fisto's dead body. "Oh Force!" Her voice squeaked as her eyes took in the scene. Two other Jedi Masters lied on the ground. They were dead. Dead. Oh. Oh. No. She lifted her gaze to the shattered window and to the dark figure standing a few feet away in the same sort of frozen state. Behind him, Chan-the Sith Lord stood. His yellow eyes fixed on hers and she turned her head away, fear surging through her body. It was paralyzing. He didn't have to hide here. The dark side was quite apparent as was his power.

_This isn't real. My body is in the chamber. This isn't real._

Sweat dripped down her back. "Ahsoka?" Her master's soft voice drew her out of her denial. 

"Master." Ahsoka whispered, gazing upon her master's face and she nearly wept. He looked terrible. He was also very much alive. _No. No._

"My boy." The Sith Lord began, his voice sickeningly sweet. "What will you do now?" 

Sidious was standing by his desk, his hand on the console, as if he was getting ready to say something. Suddenly, Ahsoka realized that-no she had this flicker of a vision, a premonition of stars going out, one by one. She had to keep him from continuing. She had to keep his attention to her. Something terrible would happen if she didn't. 

"We can trust her." Her master said in that voice of his, but it sounded as if he was trying to swallow glass. "Please. Don't-" 

_Don't make me kill her._

"It is your responsibility. I trust you can make the right decision. We do not have much time before the Jedi realize your duplicity." 

"Yes. Master." 

Ahsoka tried not to panic. This was a vision. This was a test. This was a fucking nightmare. 

"Master?" She tried again. "I- what's going on? What happened?" 

"The Jedi tried to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine. I had to stop them. They were planning on sedition." He took a step towards her. She took a step back. "I had to stop them." 

_Look past the illusion. Look past what is present. Have courage. Trust in the Force._

"The Jedi assassinate the Chancellor? That's impossible. That's-" Ahsoka swallowed thickly. "What do you plan on doing? Now?" 

"I-" Anakin sounded as lost as he looked. There was a vulnerability present in his very being that she had never seen before. "The Jedi must be stopped." 

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Her voice cracked. "Master?" 

Her master broke his gaze with her and stared at the ground. It would seem he had no answer for her. 

"She will have to choose." Sidious said from his dark corner, overshadowing everything, his all knowing gaze making Ahsoka break in sweats. "Or I will decide Lord Vader. Pray that I do not. "

Her master, Lord Vader, looked at her again, but with renewed strength. Yet, it was brittle. Still torn between his duty and his new allegiance, he teetered between two paths. Emotions played out on his face, too numerous to count. Ahsoka made a note of the bodies, the furniture, the two escape paths and the two that stood between her and warning the rest of the Jedi. She began to move, carefully checking the other bodies. It was nerve wracking to be on the receiving end of her master's stare. If she made a wrong move, if she attacked Sidious, he will fight her. Could she beat him? Even in a dream?

No. Most likely not. In her dreams, her master was the best at everything. He was the best fighter, best pilot, best force user. She wouldn't stand a chance against him. 

"Where is Master Windu?" She finally asked timidly, as she neared the broken window. 

"I cut his hand off after he tried to kill the Chancellor." 

"You do realize, he's a Sith Lord. Right?" Ahsoka asked, feeling the wind blow against her back. "You told me." 

"I need him." 

No doubt, Sidious was enjoying the drama. 

"For what?" 

"To save my wife. My unborn child. I need his power. I can't lose them." He looked as if he was on the very edge, one push and he would fall into an abyss. He would fall to a place she could not follow. "Ahsoka. Join me. Together, we can save this galaxy. We can stop the war." 

"By turning our backs on everything we have fought for?" She knew her master needed to see the emotions on her face, the pain that would surely come if he were to continue on this path. "The Jedi are my family. _You_ are my family." 

"You are my _family_ too, Snips. I don't want to fight you. I can protect you." Anakin raised his gloved hand out to her. "I would never let anyone hurt you, Ahsoka, never." 

Her hands gripped her lightsabers, and she pulled them from her belt. The once weightless objects now felt as if they carried the fates of millions. The Force tugged at her, whispering in her ear, telling her what must be done. Was this the fate of the galaxy if she had ran over to the Senate building? Her master would never do this. He would never-

She couldn't reconcile the person before her as her master. The man before her was torn. He was no longer that bright shining star. Still, she remained. She could have ran. She could have jumped out of the window. She could have escaped. But she won't leave her master in the grips of the Sith Lord, not when he needs her. Not when he needed to be reminded of all that was good and light in this galaxy. The man who trained her, who helped raise her, was still there. He just had to be reminded. 

The sound her lightsabers made as they hit the floor was drowned out by the thundering wind.

"I'm not going to fight you." Ahsoka focused her gaze on her master. "I won't turn to the dark side. I am a Jedi. Just like you." 

Was there tears in her eyes? Maybe. Was there tears in his? Probably. He was still there and he was fighting it. She believed in him. He was not lost. Not yet. 

"What a waste of potential." Sidious said with a monstrous smile. "This is fate of traitors, Lord Vader. Young Jedi, now you will experience the full power of the dark side." 

 

 Lightning sprang from his hands and all she knew was pain. 


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this! (I'm terribly at finishing stories. Terrible)

Ahsoka jerked to her feet, the phantom pains racing from her chest to her back. She patted herself down checking for injuries only to find nothing. It was a dream. 

"Did that really happen?" 

She didn't really expect a response, not truly. 

"Yes." Her older self, tall and majestic, her eyes focused unerringly on hers. "In another time, in another life you were able to pull Anakin Skywalker from the dark side at the price of your own." 

"I did?" Ahsoka placed a hand against her chest, feeling the racing of her heart. 

"You were able to tip the balance, provide the stability that he needed." 

"I'm not that important. He would have made-" 

"You and I both know that Anakin Skywalker has a history of making terrible choices." 

Ahsoka couldn't refute that but she had to protect her master's reputation even to a Force born projection. "He does not...Much. Not anymore." 

"His choices would change the galaxy. But I do suppose, it isn't all his fault. The mechanisms have been put in place long before he was born. Who he was, what he is..." A pensive look crossed the older Togruta's face. "I'm actually surprised to be talking to you. Malachor is mired in the Force, much of it dark." 

"Malachor?" 

"Yes. I went there with Kanan and Ezra and there I met..." Her older self's smile was sad and worn. "An old friend who I thought was lost. I wished my words could have reached out to him as yours did. But I was too late and he would have me betray myself and become something else. He would have killed me too if I'd let him. But I'm a better duelist now and he did not expect that."

Ahsoka wanted to comfort her future self, one of her future selves. One of many apparently,

"You have passed the Trials, in fact, you have passed them a long time ago. Congratulations Knight Tano."

 "What about you? What's going to happen to you?" She was real, she said so herself and now she was- Ahsoka didn't know. It burned at her that there was this future version of her that looked so fierce and so powerful and she wanted to know everything. There was so much she wanted to know. 

"I'm going to wake up and figure a way off Malachor. May the Force be with you." 

"And you." Ahsoka bowed slowly.

The mists began to clear and the room was suddenly flooded with light. The door to the chamber opened and Ahsoka stepped out to the cheering of her friends and family. 

When she handed her the symbol of her apprenticeship to her master, enclosing his hand over the beads, Ahsoka felt as if she had done this before. 

Another time. In another life. 

* * *

 

"Alright, we got, the toys and the diapers and-" Anakin paced as the droids placed the containers onto the ship. "Did I forget anything?"

"Anakin." Padme reigned him in, her hand on his arm. "We'll be fine. The babies will be fine. Let's just go before I start having labor and I'm not going to have my babies on a landing zone." 

"Yes, that would be highly awkward Anakin. What if I'm the first face your children see, I'm not ready to be a father." Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard and smirking.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "It's going to be fine Master. Just go. Captain Rex and I have everything covered. Relax."

Her former master walked over to her and grabbed her in a hug, lifting her off her feet. "Master!" Ahsoka squealed in surprise. 

"Take care, Ahsoka. Be careful." Anakin whispered. "Also, if you're going to do anything with Offee, use protection." 

Ahsoka punched him in the gut. _"Master! "_

Anakin darted away, a big grin on his face. "Don't worry Snips, your secret is safe with me." Said the guy who could barely hide his relationship with the senator a secret. 

"I don't even want to know." Obi-Wan proclaimed, rubbing his face. "Have a fun trip, Senator. Do keep Anakin out of trouble." 

"I'll try." Padme said softly. "But you know it would be difficult keeping track of three babies." 

Obi-Wan snorted into his hand. "Yes. I am well aware." 

"Good bye Master Kenobi, Knight Tano." Padme swept away in a far more regal manner, up the ramp and away from view. 

Ahsoka watched as the ship took off into the sky, as the sun began to set, and took the first step towards her future. 

 

 


End file.
